


Шкатулка с сокровищем

by Marlek



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Какаши Хатаке восемь псов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шкатулка с сокровищем

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



– Выиграй для меня минутку, ладно?  
Тензо кивает. Командир сказал – надо выполнить. Отбить кунаи, поставить блок из древесного дракона – ивовый, это дерево гибче других, обманчиво-тонкое, но крепкое и надёжное. Отметить чуть в стороне резкий виток свитка с красной линией.  
– Готово! – кричит Какаши с ветки, и Тензо мягко спрыгивает на землю. Под ногами хрустят листья – осень.  
На полянке, прямо перед закованным в древесный плен противником, появляется стая псов. Один, два… Целых восемь. Тензо даже на миг замирает – не вражеские ли? – отмечает синие жилетки с детскими каракулями, коноховские протекторы, бинты. Свои. Какашины.  
– Хватай их! – бурчит с унылым видом Паккун.  
Восемь псов взвинчиваются пружиной, работают как часы. Тик. Грузный бульдог вцепляется в ногу одному противнику. Так. Чидори Какаши прошивает его насквозь, яркой, шумной птицей, не помог даже щит из камня. Ведь Камень слабее Молнии.  
Тензо отмирает, ищет чакрой оставшихся шиноби, стараясь рассмотреть подробней каждого пса. Раньше видел только главаря, Паккуна, вот тот молчаливый чёрный бульдог – Булл, если верить досье Какаши. Рыжий и юркий, в бинтах – Юхей.  
Когда с преследовавшими их шиноби покончено, Какаши командует:  
– До вечера остаётесь с нами, следите за обстановкой.  
И хором, ответное:  
– Да, босс!  
Хорошо хоть, за фарфоровой маской не видно покрасневшие скулы – Тензо дружно ответил вместе с псами.

***

На ночлег они устраиваются в самодельном доме Тензо. Дубовые стены и потолок, тёплые сосновые доски для пола. Тензо любовно выводит на каждой годовые кольца, притворяясь, что это просто техника занимает столько времени. А сам исподтишка рассматривает собак – скалящиеся морды, разные формы хвостов, позы. Серый и с хохолком, резкий в движении – Шиба; рыжий, с длинными чёрными ушами и протектором на лбу – Гурико.  
Искупаться бы и поесть, а то в грязи и крови – с ног до головы, точно зверьё какое. Благо – можно положиться на нюх призывных собак и не сидеть в дозоре. Такая роскошь – редкость, миссии в АНБУ не сахарная редька, как, смеясь, поговаривал Третий Хокаге. Тензо недавно в АНБУ, новенькая татуировка уже не жжёт после нанесения. Он молод и полон сил для служения родной Конохе.  
– Вы все молодые, – хлопнул его тогда по непомеченному плечу мастер татуировки, и сказал очевидную истину: – В АНБУ всегда все либо молодые, либо мёртвые.  
Тензо устраивается возле очага, с благодарностью принимает горячую похлёбку. Рыбный суп, стандартная порошковая смесь из сухпайка.  
– Фу, гадость, – фыркает маленький светлый пёс, забавно прикрывая лапами морду – только и видно лоб с иероглифом «Шиноби». Биске.  
Акино поправляет чёрные очки совершенно человеческим движением и поворачивается спиной, свернувшись идеальным светло-рыжим калачом.  
Тензо знает всех собак по имени, видел характеристики. Он видел досье Какаши, он всё про него знает. Рост, вес, где и с кем живёт. АНБУ знают всё друг про друга. И про других шиноби и гражданских в Конохе и многих за её пределами – тоже. Кто с кем и когда. Привычки, в какой позе спит, с кем и как трахается. Работа такая.  
В деле Какаши есть отметка про наследственных призывных собак в клане Хатаке, и перечислены имена и возможности. Тензо думал, что тот вызывает их по одному. А тут сразу все восемь. И впервые просторный дом, который Тензо привычно строит для отдыха, кажется переполненным движениями и хвостатыми тенями по стенам.  
– Пойди тогда проветрись, заодно покараулишь, – голос Какаши звучит чисто, неприглушенно.  
Он снимает маску, одну и второю. Первую – гончей, фарфоровую, и вторую – из материи. Тянет зубами вяленый кусок мяса, работает мощными челюстями. Тензо замечает длинные резцы – волчьи. Или собачьи, как посмотреть. Собаки ведь пошли от волков.  
Какаши и выглядит как волк – крупный, в серебристой шубе. Вожак среди собак.  
– Не спугни кота, – мрачно шутит Уруши, начесывая жилистый рыже-белый бок задней лапой. У него треугольные глаза и чёлка-ёлочка.  
Фарфоровая маска Тензо щерится паутинкой усов, лежит сбоку на полу, под рукой.  
Какаши усмехается и внезапно подмигивает. У него и правда волчий оскал, не собачий. Даже Инузука Тсуме не улыбается настолько хищно.  
– Ничего, он же в команде.  
Это звучит даже не как приказ. Как закон. Аксиома.  
Ночью Какаши выходит за дверь, пообещав разбудить через пару часов – время призыва истекало, и он взял первую вахту. В окно – рама из древесины березы, сухая и прочная – Тензо видит Какаши во главе стаи. Взобравшись на верхушку самого высокого дерева, он долго стоит, замерев на фоне луны, чёрная клякса на светлом холсте свитка. А потом вдруг запрокидывает лицо к небу и воет. Натурально воет, как самая настоящая собака. Восемь псов вторят ему в след.  
Под этот вой Тензо и вырубается.

***

– И про связь не забудь.  
– Да, семпай.  
У Тензо одиночная миссия. Первая в его послужном списке как АНБУ.  
Какаши наставляет его, щурится своим серым глазом, монотонной жвачкой проговаривает слова. Со стороны посмотреть – ему нет дела, сколько можно эту молодёжь наставлять, свалить бы поскорей домой спать или в магазин – за новой порцией порнушки. Тензо не ведётся на безразличный тон и вздохи между предложениями. Какаши старше всего на четыре года, но по опыту – на миллион. Тензо слушает его во все уши, отрастил бы себе ещё одни, да хоть бы из гладкого, дорогого сандала, чтобы знания как через клона – в двойном размере.  
– А, и ещё. На всякий случай.  
Тензо опять пользуется тем, что за маской не видно вспыхнувшего лица, хотя те же уши – хорошо всё-таки, что не четыре, – наверняка красные. Какаши по-хозяйски пихает томик Ичи-Ичи ему за пазуху.  
– Иногда караулить чьи-то советы такая скука. Почитаешь, развеешься.  
– Но…  
– Приказ командира. Я потом тебя по сюжету поспрашиваю.  
Тензо обреченно кивает. Переступает с ноги на ногу – снег сбился кашей возле главных ворот, не снег, а грязь пополам с камнями.  
– Да, босс.  
– Поумничай мне ещё, - ворчит Какаши интонациями Паккуна, но даже сквозь ткань маски видно, как он улыбается.

***

После миссии Коноха встречает Тензо огнями и красками – канун Нового Года. Разноцветные фонари и гирлянды делают деревню сокровищем в шкатулке – хрупким и недолговечным, но оттого не менее ценным. Тензо перескакивает с ветки на ветку, делает отмашку дежурящим у ворот и полной грудью вдыхает запах сладкой выпечки и людского смеха.  
В резиденции Хокаге горит свет, на окнах наклеены бумажные снежинки – подарок от учеников Академии, не иначе. Старик Сарутоби слушает его отчет, разглядывая бегающих внизу по улице детей. Они стоят на крыше здания, здесь не так светло и меньше лишних ушей – в деревне сейчас полно гостей, и не только гражданских. Тензо чувствует источники чакры вокруг. Не привычные теплые сполохи знакомых ему шиноби, а чужие и колючие огоньки – Вода, Ветер, Камень.  
– В целях укрепления мирного союза, – кивает Хокаге, словно читая его мысли.  
К низким зимним облакам тянутся две струйки дыма – одна от дыхания Тензо, другая из неизменной трубки Хокаге.  
– У тебя всё хорошо? – спрашивает он, когда Тензо заканчивает с отчётом.  
– Спасибо, всё замечательно.  
Хокаге кивает. Погоня внизу перерастает в масштабную снеговую перестрелку. Тело ноет от усталости – Тензо спешил назад, чтобы успеть до праздника, и его ждали, даже в канун, даже если это просто – работа. Для Тензо старик Сарутоби всегда был отцом, потому что родители отказались от него такого, мутанта, как сказали они, ещё в детстве. Несмотря на то, что Хокаге стоял перед ними на коленях и просил прощения за то, что не уберёг. Даже если он, Тензо, был единственным выжившим из всех экспериментальных образцов Орочимару.  
Хотя, чего греха таить, он был отцом для всех шиноби этой деревни, и Тензо не по наслышке знал, что так считает не только он сам.  
– Возьми отгул до окончания праздников, – Хокаге складывает печати, зажав трубку в зубах.  
– Слушаюсь.  
Последовательная комбинация техник Воды и Ветра для человека, которого называют Профессором, кажется парой жестов фокусника на празднике. По улице тут же плывут восхищенные крики.  
С неба, сверкая, падает пушистый белый снег.

В квартире пусто и прохладно, в холодильнике – шаром покати.  
Тензо распихивает вещи по местам, принимает душ и нехотя размышляет, куда пойти поесть. Магазины наверняка уже все закрыты, а вот ларьки с едой и рестораны с кафешками будут работать до утра, но там и народу будет – не продохнёшь.  
Можно было бы и спать завалиться, но хотелось есть и ещё хотелось чего-то такого…праздничного, обычного. Будь у Тензо семья, всё могло бы выйти по-другому, но это всего лишь мечта, не до конца оформившееся желание. Он шиноби. Можно будет потом, как обычно, прогуляться до штаба – там тоже отмечают, у многих семьи неполные, а кто помоложе, любит отмечать в компании. Может, выйдет усесться на диванчике в углу и просидеть до полуночи, не привлекая внимания.  
А можно…  
Затылок слегка колет от холода после горячего душа, но Тензо поправляет капюшон и упрямо идёт в обратную сторону от штаба. Была не была – если что, скажет, что проходил мимо – с пакетами сладостей и бутылкой вина.  
Какаши вываливается на порог босым и в майке-сетке на голое тело. Расплывается в безумно довольной улыбке и быстро втаскивает Тензо внутрь.  
– Отцом стал, – дышит он шумно в ухо, пахнет сливовым вином и чуть пряно – потом и весельем.  
– Ась? – Тензо роняет принесенную еду, и чуть не роняет себя – на пол.  
– Отцом стал! – повторяет Какаши и подталкивает Тензо вперёд.  
В небольшой комнатушке дзёнинской общаги тесно – десять псов и два человека, почти толпа. Тензо привычно здоровается с невозмутимым Акино и вислоухим Гурико, кивает молчаливому Буллу и веселому Шибе, трогает за ухом повиснувшего на нём Биске и вертящегося у ног Ухея. Уруши колко смотрит, явно тоже хочет ласки, но не двигается с места, застыв на подобии стража возле кровати. Они с Тензо ещё не сильно ладили, в отличие от остальных псов.  
– Ты что-то долго шёл.  
Паккун выглядит, как начищенный медяк, а возле него, на подушке и со всеми удобствами устроилась его жена – Раки. Тензо никогда её раньше не видел, только слышал истории псов, подначивающих вожака, который обзавёлся парой не так давно. Рядом с Раки лежит маленький комочек шерсти, коричневый и тёплый, и Тензо отчётливо чувствует пульсацию чакры – крохотную, но уверенную.  
Какаши пихает ему в руку бокал с вином и вешается на плечо довольной тушей, горячий и расслабленный.  
– Каждый раз как в первый, – доверительно сообщает он.  
Тензо осторожно кивает.  
– Я слышал, у призывных животных всегда только один ребёнок.  
– Да, тратится много чакры во время вынашивания, – привычно важно и безразлично кивает Паккун, но довольная лыба до ушей портит ему весь образ.  
– Когда Паккун родился, мне было пять лет, – делится Какаши. – А уже через четыре месяца он уже говорил мое имя.  
– Ты видел как все твои призывные псы родились?  
– Почти, иногда был на миссии, – Тензо чувствует, как Какаши пожимает плечами всем своим телом.  
Они сидят на полу, обсуждают детей, семьи и пьют вино. В одиннадцать глоток орут, встречая Новый год, а потом в буквальном смысле бегают кругами, когда маленький комочек под боком Раки начинает недовольно ворчать.  
– Что отец, что сын, – замечает Гурико и пьяно – хотя бывают ли пьяными собаки? – хихикает.  
Дубовые доски пола излучают тепло и комфорт, Тензо через них слушает, как гудит праздник во всём доме, и чувствует себя хмельным и счастливым.  
Под утро Уруши всё же не выдерживает и подставляет под ладонь Тензо лохматую голову, и тот устало и довольно думает, что это лучший Новый Год в его жизни.

***

Лёгкие колет от резких вдохов – противник сильный, а чакра на исходе. Тензо уходит от удара огнём, оставив деревянного клона – тот вспыхивает свечкой, трещит и падает в липкий и мокрый февральский снег.  
Шиноби стоит прямо, не скрывается и не пытается бежать. Он знает, зачем по его душу отправили двоих АНБУ. Вано Цунаёши, специальный дзёнин Конохи, возраст – двадцать пять лет, группа крови – О, мастер тайдзюцу. Отступник.  
Какаши выныривает из-под земли, бьёт, но противник слишком хорошо знает его приёмы, и ему удаётся уйти от прямого удара, вывернув чужой локоть в захвате. Какаши распадается в визге электричества – оставил после себя клона через замену.  
– Какаши Хатаке, – говорит Вано, сплевывая на землю кровь вместе с именем. – Большая честь, семпай.  
Тензо хочется втолкнуть ему слова вместе с зубами прямым ударом тайдзюцу, но Какаши делает ему знак – не вмешивайся. Тензо ждёт, прислонившись рукой к стволу бука, чёрному и корявому, и чувствует, как под корой живёт ожиданием скорой весны будущая молодая листва.  
– Никогда не мог понять вас, семпай, – говорит Вано. – Вы ведь такой же, как и я. Коноха отняла у вас семью, учителя и друзей, а вы все равно остаётесь этой деревне верной псиной. Сила привычки?  
Какаши замирает на миг и всё равно кажется смазанным силуэтом, словно в гендзюцу. Тензо чувствует, как волосы на затылке поднимаются сами собой от разлитого в воздухе электричества. Пахнет озоном и яростью – Какаши редко злится, его трудно вывести из себя, но он сам вызвался на эту миссию, когда узнал, что Вано украл и продал на чёрный рынок двоих детей из Конохи.  
– У меня еще осталось кое-что, – медленно и тихо говорит Какаши. – Кое-что очень важное для меня. То, что ты потерял.  
Лицо Вано кривится от боли, но его, похоже, совсем не волнует огромная дыра в груди от удара Чидори. Какаши выдёргивает руку – кровь льётся на землю бессмысленным удобрением, в воздух вырывается пар.  
– И что это? – тихо, на грани слуха.  
Какаши поправляет протектор, скрывая запятые Шарингана и даже одним глазом смотрит так, что его взгляд, наверное, весит тонну.  
– Воля Огня.

***

Булл находит его на второй день.  
Роет носом снег, гребёт лапами, и когда находит, гавкает – громко и довольно, словно нашёл в снегу не закоченевшего Тензо, а большую и вкусную кость.  
– Ну наконец-то, – недовольно рявкает Уруши, залазит белым квадратом морды в развороченный проём и лижет в щёку.  
Тензо кивает ресницами: всё тело зажато в корке снега после спавшей лавины, чакра почти на нуле, только и хватило на простенькое тепловое дзюцу – покров хвои и мха.  
– Думали, совсем помер, – доверительно сообщает Биске, вместе с Буллом выковыривая Тензо из снежного плена.  
Одиночная миссия в страну Снега прошла хорошо, даже подозрительно хорошо, и Тензо был готов к засаде, но всё равно истратил всю силу на посланных за ним шиноби, а за погодным катаклизмом не уследил. Да и как уследишь, если тот был подстроен?  
Булл укладывается ему прямо на ноги, когда его откапывают – становится тяжело, но сразу тепло, и Тензо не противится. Юхей вертится рядом, вынюхивая.  
– Ушли. Наверное, подумали, что ты труп.  
В этот раз получается кивнуть головой – мол, всё понятно. Булл важно фыркает.  
– Какаши на миссии, – переводит его слова Уруши и укладывается тёплым калачиком под бок, со стороны сердца. – У Булла под ошейником фляжка коньяка.  
У самого Уруши под ошейником спрятан свёрток с пищевыми пилюлями. Тензо грызёт их – твёрдые, ещё бы, на таком-то холоде! – отвинчивает зубами, потому что пальцы слабые и еле сгибаются, крышку фляжки. Коньяк обжигает горло, и Тензо кашляет, громко и резко, разбрызгиваясь слюной вокруг. Биске смотрит на него как на полоумного, Булл невозмутимо продолжает лежать, а Юхей прыскает, прикрыв лапой морду.  
Тензо спит весь день, согретый собачьими телами, сквозь сон слушая, как они травят байки и привычно переругиваются между собой. На утро у него жар, но под ошейником Юхея тоже есть заначка – противоспалительное и маленький свёрток со свитком призыва еды. Удобно.  
– Нам пора, – говорит Биске, спрыгивая с головы Тензо, померив маленькой лапой температуру. – Жить будешь, до поселка пара километров.  
Конечности уже свободно двигаются, кое-какая чакра вернулась, так что дальше он и правда справится сам. Тензо хочет сказать псам спасибо, но они исчезают в облачках, оставив его одного.

– Ты пахнешь псиной, – говорит Какаши. В его голосе чувствуется усмешка пополам с облегчением.  
Тензо возвращается в Коноху через несколько дней; наведывается к старику Хокаге, посещает госпиталь по его наставлению – так, для профилактики.  
– Ничего удивительного. Они мне жизнь спасли. Спасибо тебе.  
– Чего ты меня благодаришь, их и благодари, – фыркает Какаши, впуская его в квартиру.  
Внутри пахнет выпечкой, а на плите гудит чайник. В окно заглядывает распустившимися почками небольшая берёза – в Конохе стоит ранняя, неуверенная ещё весна.  
Тензо молчит, глядя в пол, неловкий и пристыженный. Какаши вздыхает, привычно кусает большой палец, и складывает печати.  
– Чего тебе? – бурчит Паккун. – О, привет, Деревяшка!  
Деревяшка – это прозвище Тензо для псов Какаши. Тензо вежливо здоровается для начала и кланяется им низко, в ноги.  
– Спасибо.  
– Хм, – говорит Паккун: его не было с ними, он занимался с сыном.  
– Уф, – говорит Булл.  
Ухей и Биске зевают, как будто не при делах. Уруши демонстративно залазит на стул и явно ждёт угощения.  
– Вообще-то они не обязаны были этого делать, – со смехом говорит Какаши, доставая печенье. – Я дал им приказ найти тебя. И всё. Остальное они сами.  
– Сами? – удивляется Тензо и недоуменно моргает – за столом все места уже заняты, так что приходится прислонится к стене.  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
– У них спроси. Но обычно они не делают такого не для члена стаи.  
– Хочешь сказать, что?  
Паккун кашляет, тоже чинно устраиваясь за столом на голове Булла, своём любимом месте.  
– Балбес ты, Деревяшка. На тебе запах Какаши – ты в стае.  
Тензо недоверчиво смотрит в собачьи глаза – по очереди. Шиба высовывает язык и облизывается, Уруши совсем по-человечьи цикает и привычно прикрывает лапой лицо – мол, и правда балбес ты, Деревяшка.  
Какаши подходит близко-близко, вытягивает из кармана форменного жилета завёрнутую в целофан потрёпанную книжку в мягкой обложке – Тензо всё носил с собой томик Ичи-Ичи, хотел отдать, но не получалось. Не при людях же.  
Гурико мерзко ржёт, хлопая длинными ушами, Акино утирает выступившие от смеха слёзы под чёрными очками, а Булл ухает так, что скрипит стул. Вскоре вся комната взрывается смехом – собачьим и человеческим. Какаши хитро щурится, помахивая книжкой перед носом – под маской видно контур улыбающихся губ. Тензо хочет увидеть эту улыбку без преград, поэтому невольно тянет руки к маске, но вовремя одёргивает себя.  
– Сними, – тихо просит он и пытается понять – правильно ли всё делает или сейчас ему прилетит по челюсти.  
– Зачем? – всё ещё улыбаясь, спрашивает Какаши.  
– Мне нравятся твои зубы, – доверительно сообщает Тензо, и взгляд открытого глаза Какаши становится внимательным и тёплым.  
– Паккун, выйдите, а?  
– Собачий гон в апреле, – меланхолично ворчит тот с набитым ртом.  
– Выйдите.  
– Ладно-ладно.  
Нестройный топот собачьих когтей по полу. Клац-клац-клац. Восемь одобрительных взглядов через плечо. Тензо улыбается, когда его уверенно обнимают. Какаши сдёргивает маску, и лижет его улыбку поперёк каждой губы, вначале верхней, потом нижней и ластится совсем как его псы. Отстранившись, спрашивает, когда Тензо не перестаёт глупо лыбиться:  
– Что?  
– Мне и собаки твои тоже нравятся, семпай.  
Какаши смеётся – низко, полурыком, и если прижаться грудью, как сейчас, можно почувствовать этот рык рёбрами, и его волосы действительно немного бьются током, стоит зарыться в них пальцами.  
Тензо хочет запереть это мгновение в пахнущей смолой шкатулке из сосны, как хрупкое украшение, и пересматривать – вечно.


End file.
